Spirit Travelers
by WinterAssassin
Summary: Kasamatsu Yukio - one of the last males to be born into the Spirit Traveler's Clan. He is summoned to a World that is not his own, and put in a girl's body; with no idea of what's going on. He is shocked, seeing his own team mates and friends in this new World, only, they are very different. Meanwhile the girl is stuck in his own body, back in his own World... {Kasamatsu/OC}
1. Chapter One: Reincarnation

Spirit Travelers

OoOoO

Chapter One: Reincarnation

OoOoO

"_Kasamatsu_!"

"_Kasamatsu-sempai_!"

_The panicked looks on his friend's faces confused him. Why did they look so worried, scared- even?_

_That stupid Kise's face was the last thing he saw, before darkness blinded his vision, a loud thud and pain echoing in his mind and shooting through his body like an electric jolt._

OoOoO

Kasamatsu woke with a start, gasping. He shot up from the bed and looked around. The surrounding walls had a white color, but were littered with tiny little cracks filled with dirt and plaster. A dark red substance colored parts of the walls. He shuddered, realizing that it was probably blood.

His eyes roamed the room, until they landed on a long black bag. Kasamatsu nearly threw up at what he saw.

A pale hand, peeling skin and raw meat, poking from out of the bag. He bit his lip, a sinking feeling washing over his body as he tore his eyes from the horrid sight.

'_The fuck is going on..._' He thought, helpless to everything around him. His head thumped in a dull, painful way, as he slowly pushed his body off the bed.

Kasamatsu staggered, and collapsed onto the ground, coughing. He covered his mouth, gripping the dirtied sheets for some sort of support and comfort, as he coughed harshly. His coughing fit finished, and he looked at his palm, noticing it was covered in little specks of blood.

He licked his lips, ignoring the sticky metallic taste of the blood, and shakily stood. He gripped his head, pausing when he felt hair. More hair than usual.

'_What... the fuck_...' He thought again, feeling the long strands that were pulled into a low ponytail. He briefly wondered if he was dreaming.

He looked around, and spotted the cracked mirror that hung on the closed door. Slowly, Kasamatsu walked over to it, eyes glued to the stained white sheet that covered up the mirror. He tugged on the sheet, not daring to watch it fall uselessly to the floor by his feet, as his eyes traced the figure standing before him.

A young girl, probably in her teenage years, stood on the other side of his reflection, and he jumped back from shock.

Kasamatsu let a choked cry out, wondering if he should have been more shocked at the fact that he's seeing some random girl instead of his own body in the mirror - or the fact that this girl is half-naked. A blood stained white thigh length kimono hung loosely from his - _her,_ hips, only held up by a black sash tied around her waist. Her chest was wrapped up in blood stained bandages, and Kasamatsu noticed for the first time that there was a bit of a newly stitched scar that poked out of the bandaging.

"Okay," He croaked out, voice hoarse. He took notice to the way it sounded. Very girlish, in a way. But soft. "This better be some kind-... some kind of _sick_, _disturbing_, messed up dream or joke." When he got no answer, he hesitantly raised his hand for the door handle. The one thing that stopped him was that he found himself wondering what the hell could be on the other side of the door.

Kasamatsu watched in minor amazement as it turned by itself, and the door opened swiftly, knocking him off balance. Kasamatsu again collapsed on the floor, painfully, as a tall figure entered, eyes wide with worry.

"Hoshiyo!" A voice pulled him away from the pain, as he looked at the sudden intruder.

Kasamatsu's eyes widened, taking in the figure in front of him. "... Kise?" He croaked weakly.

OoOoO

_Pain_.

It was the feeling that woke her.

It felt like her chest was on fire, even though she knew she wasn't in her body. Hoshiyo groaned, and slowly opened her eyes slowly. It took a moment, but they adjusted. It always took a moment. That was the hard part of jumping into someone else's body. Especially if that person was from the future.

Slowly, she got up. Grasping her head, she felt short spiky hair, and smiled. '_That means it worked..._' She thought, before she heard the squeak of a door opening.

Tensing, she looked at the newcomer, and paused briefly. "Ah, Kise... Right?"

"... Sempai! Now you have amnesia!?" The blond haired boy immediately rushed over to her side, grasping her shoulders.

"U- Uhh, no, I don't have amnesia... But, you _are _Kise, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Good."

OoOoO

Yey, new story! Anyways, just an idea that's been floating around in mah empty head... Thought I'd give it a try. :D It's different, from my others stories.

Sorry it's short, by the way... *cough cough* Oh, and I got the idea from Arata Kangatari, but changed a few things, obviously… Lol.

~Love me or Hate me~


	2. Chapter Two: Revelation

Spirit Travelers

OoOoO

Chapter Two: Revelations

OoOoO

All Kasamatsu expected from Kise was a relieved grin of some sort, _not _to be pulled into a warm embrace. Startled, Kasamatsu pushed him away, a soft pink color dusting his cheeks. "Wh- What are you doing, you idiot?"

"Eh? Hoshiyo... No. Then, it _worked_?" The blond's eyes lit up a fraction, distracting Kasamatsu from their previous dimness.  
"What worked?" He asked, almost silently, dreading the answer.

"... _Kasamatsu_?" Kise whispered, his eyes widening.

"Of course... Er," Kasamatsu trailed off, his eyes slowly looking down at his body. "Well, I hope." He added after a moment.

"I'm glad, Kasamatsu." Kise grinned softly, his hand cupping Kasamatsu's cheek. Kasamatsu glared, pushing his hand away.

"Idiot... What happened to 'sempai'?" He asked in a huff, crossing his arms.

"... Don't you know?" Kise cocked his head to the side, blinking as innocently as he could.

"Huh?" Kise chuckled softly at the confused tone in Kasamatsu's voice. "I'm older than you now... I'm 20." He answered sheepishly, almost shy, in a way.

"Twe-... TWENTY!?"

"K- Kasamatsu, not so loud," Kise winced, clapping his hands together in a pleading way. "We don't want the others to wake up." He said.

"... I- I suppose you do look... different." Kasamatsu muttered, eyeing the blond even more. This _20 year old _Kise had slightly longer hair, which was pulled back into a short ponytail, and his usual golden blond strands were darker, as if dirty. His features were more mature, than the 16 year old Kise he knew. The playful innocence was now gone from his eyes, and was replaced with wariness which seemed almost cold, in a way.

"I could say the same about you." Kise retorted, almost playfully. "You are in my friend's body. Her name is Yukimura Hoshiyo, and she, like you, is a Spirit Traveler."

"A... Sp- Spirit Traveler?" Kasamatsu allowed Kise to move him towards the bed, which he flopped down on, mulling over the information. "Why me?"

"You are one of the last male's to be born from the clan." Kise replied, a solemn smile on his face as stood beside the tattered bed. "Also, being a Spirit Traveler allows you to... "jump", from your own body, into another's body. It can be living or dead and you have the choice to "trade" places with it, but- _uhh_, well, just think of it as _possession_, if you choose not to. The other person is still there, you just have complete control over them. And, only higher leveled members are able to take jumps into the future, and even the past..."

"Then, why am _I_ here?" Kasamatsu asked after a slight pause. He shuddered, the air turning cold suddenly, as the door creaked open, revealing a tall figure with mismatched eyes.

"Because... We have a job for you."

OoOoO

Hoshiyo latched onto the younger version of Kise, who suddenly turned red and started stuttering awkwardly. "Se- Sempai, why are you hugging me!?" He whined, not understand what was happening with the older boy.

'_Maybe he hit his head to hard..._' Kise thought, before pushing the shorter male away from him.

"I'm glad you're okay, Kise!" Hoshiyo responded, smiling. "I was worried... Well, not that it matters. Anyways, I suppose I should tell you now..."

"Tell me w- what?" Kise gasped, fearing the worst. He was already beginning to freak out, because Kasamatsu was acting... _very un-Kasamatsu like._

"I'm not Kasamatsu,"

"Oh, okay..." Kise released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He was about to go sit down at the chair beside the bed, but he found himself tripping over his own two feet in shock all of a sudden. "WHAT!"

Hoshiyo winced, and raised her hands, shaking them. "I'm not Kasamatsu." She repeated, wetting her lips. "My name is Yukimura Hoshiyo. I'm 17, born on December 14th, 1883. I am also the last female who was born into the Spirit Travelers clan."

"Ta-... Sempai... I think you've lost more than your mind..." Kise muttered, feeling defeated as he cautiously slumped into the chair, hands grasping his head as if he was in pain.

"N- No... I'm _not _your sempai. I'm Hoshiyo. Please, believe me, Kise." She whispered, frowning at the blond in front of her. She was beginning to feel oddly defeated, by this different Kise.

"Then... Where is sempai?"

"He's in my body right now. Well, at least if it truly did work, then he'd safely be in my body. This was actually my first time jumping to the future, so I hope everything went okay."

"Jumping?"

"Yeah, it's what we call it when we "jump" into other people's bodies!" Hoshiyo exclaimed, grinning. "It's okay, I was really freaked out when I first found out I was one of them on my 16th birthday... I couldn't believe it!" She chuckled, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"And now, I'm 17. Not to brag, but I _am _stronger than I look." Hoshiyo giggled. Kise gave an overly exaggerated sigh, as he sank further into the chair, blowing strands of his hair out of his eyes. "Trust me, I know." He grumbled; more to himself than to the one who claimed herself to be 'Hoshiyo', as he reached up to touch his arm lightly.

OoOoO

"A_ job_? What the hell kind of_ job _requires to take me from the present, all the way to the future?" Kasamatsu decided it was best to not directly stare at who he was pretty sure was _Akashi Seijuurou, from Kise's Middle School Days, _who was currently giving him a menacing glare from his position in the doorway.

"Actually," Kise cut in, putting a hand on Kasamatsu's shoulder, drawing the younger male's attention to him. "This isn't the future... It's the past. The year is 1900."

"..." Kasamatsu gave Kise a calculating stare, before giving a loud, frustrated sigh. "You can't possibly be serious. This better be some sort of wacked out dream, right? I mean, all I remember is fainting in the middle of practice..."

"Yes, because Hoshiyo was busy making the jump, and you couldn't take the weight of it, and fainted. Now you're here." Kise murmured.

OoOoO

Poor, poor Kasamatsu. Ah, before I forget, I should also say this will have light shounen-ai in it... So, _yeah_.

Tell me what you people think about this story~

~Love me or Hate me~


	3. Chapter Three: Excursion

Spirit Travelers

OoOoO

Chapter Three: Excursion

OoOoO

Hoshiyo stared in amazement. "The future... It's so! So-!"

"So futuristic?" Kise said for her, giving another long sigh. Yesterday, the Doctor had deemed it safe for Kasamatsu to leave the hospital, but was told to come in for a checkup after a couple days, just in case. So, today, Kasamatsu had demanded for him to take him on an 'Excursion', as he so put it. Kise, not fully understanding what the word meant, had accidentally agreed.

"Sempai... I still don't think it's safe for you to be outside." Kise said flatly, after a moment of thought. He wanted to choose his words more carefully, but apparently his mouth had a mind of its own.

But, then again, the more excited and happy he saw his sempai, the more scared he became.

"Kise! I told you, it's not "_sempai_", or "_Kasamatsu_". It's HOSHIYO!" She corrected, glaring at the blond. Her frown melted, and she latched onto Kise's arm. "I'm sorry, Kise. I can't stay mad at you..." She apologized, making Kise sputter awkwardly.

Passing people gave them curious and weird looks, some frowning, others smiling. Kise felt the heat grow on his cheeks, rising up from his neck and all the way to his ears. "Se-... Hoshiyo... You d- don't have to keep hugging me in public." He mumbled quickly, tripping over his words.

Hoshiyo gave Kise a stare, before pouting. "Is it because of this body? If I looked like myself, you wouldn't be complaining."

"I guess... But, you look like my scary sempai from school, so, act like it,... maybe?" Kise offered, deciding to just go along with it. Hopefully, on their little 'excursion', Kasamatsu would get some sense along the way, and return back to normal...

"... Okay." Hoshiyo put on a glare, but then it broke the second she stared giggling. "I- It doesn't suit me!" She stated, looking almost proud at the fact. "Can we go to Tokyo tomorrow?" She asked after a moment, staring intently at Kise.

"T- Tokyo? What about school?" He asked, huffing.

"Eh? Oh yeah. I haven't gone to school in years!" Hoshiyo mused, a blank look on her face.

"... Right." Kise nodded slowly, eyes darting around awkwardly. "We... could go on the weekend." He offered quite lamely.

"Okay! I-" A sudden unsettling feeling swept over Hoshiyo, and she shuddered. "Get down!" She shouted, tackling a confused Kise to the ground. A black shadow zoomed past, and Hoshiyo followed it until it buried itself in a tree.

She stood, running over to the tree. The shadowy mist disappeared, revealing a small silver dagger. "... Dammit. I didn't expect them to catch on so soon." She cursed, pulling the dagger free of the bark. The tree seemingly groaned, as if in pain, as the wind caressed its leaves in a calming manner.

Hoshiyo smiled warily, and hid the dagger up her sleeve, before making her way back to Kise, who was sitting on the ground. People stared curiously as Hoshiyo helped Kise up. "We need to go find the others! They're going to be in danger, too!" She pleaded urgently.

"Who?" Kise demanded, a cold shiver running through his body.

"Akashi, Aomine, Kuroko - _everyone! _You need to take me to them right now."

OoOoO

Kasamatsu opened his mouth, but no words came out. It was like he couldn't form anything, even though he had the words planned fanned out inside his head. He gave up after a few seconds passed, and then he sighed.

An overwhelming force dominated the room, and he looked up to watch Akashi Seijuurou step in, almost carefully. His piercing golden eyes seemed to glow in the dimness of the bloodied broken down room.

"We need to get out of here." Akashi stated.

Kise nodded eyes on the ground. "I'll go wake the others." He offered, slipping past Akashi, leaving Kasamatsu alone in the room with the hetero-chromatic man.

"So." Akashi spoke, voice low but clear. It startled Kasamatsu, and he found his eyes drawn to the now normal dim color of Akashi's golden eye. "You must be very confused. But, you are not dreaming." He stated, almost coldly.

"I don't know why Hoshiyo chose you, of all people, but it must have been for a good reason." His eyes narrowed as he advanced towards Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu took a few steps back, moving away from the bed.

"You will submit to me, _Yukio_. You will not disobey me, as I am absolute." He claimed, his hand thrusting forward just as Kasamatsu backed into a wall. He leaned down, the air churning dangerously as Kasamatsu tried to stare equally into his mismatched eyes.

Kasamatsu looked away frowning, and Akashi smirked, pulling away from the shorter boy. "You are to follow us, and never leave our side." He commanded, turning away as he headed for the door.

He paused, and Kasamatsu could hear others approaching from the rushed voices and the heavy footsteps. "Is that understood?"  
Kasamatsu nodded, biting his lip as to retain himself from speaking out in anger, frustration and confusion.

OoOoO

"Will you _please _just tell me why you're going _crazy_!?" Kise demanded, panting heavily as he tried to keep up with his older sempai.

"Which way?"

Kise groaned, and it took him a moment to search his memory, "Left." He said finally, watching the short haired boy disappear around the corner swiftly. Kise quickly followed, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Is that it?" Kise nearly breathed a sigh of relief as Kasamatsu stopped. A large school building stood only a few blocks away, almost hidden by the tree's around it.

"Yeah, that's Seirin." Kise moaned out, his legs tired from running all the way from the train station. "Sempai, I really don't see why we needed to come all the way here just to see Kurokocchi..."

"Kise! I'm _not _your sempai! I'm Hoshiyo... And Kuroko, along with the others, are all in danger!" Hoshiyo shouted, slamming her fist against a wooden fence. Kise flinched, watching parts of the wood break under his sempai's strength.

"Whatever you say..." He murmured, closing his eyes for a brief second. He opened them a moment later, and noticed that Kasa-... _Hoshiyo_ - was already half way up the road, running full throttle towards Kuroko's school.

Kise whined loudly, half coming out as a growl, as he raced after Hoshiyo. Once he caught up with his sempai, he slowed down, and used the shorter boy for support.

He half expected for him to punch or kick him away, but nothing happened. '_This is getting weirder by the second..._' Kise thought, wetting his lips as he was about to speak.

"Who's next?" Hoshiyo suddenly asked, blue-gray eyes looking into deep yellow orbs.

"What do you-"

"I mean, who's closest? From here." Hoshiyo elaborated.

"Uh, I think... Aominecchi's school? Touou... I think it takes over an hour to get there, though..." Kise felt like a big day was ahead of him, and the sun was already beginning to descend, the evening chill setting in slowly.

"Next; just give me everyone else's schools, in order, please and thank you." Kise's eyes widened a fraction. 'Please and Thank you' was a few words he had not heard from Kasamatsu in a while. They were words he rarely used with him, so it oddly made him feel special.

"I-... I think, Shuutoku, Midorimacchi's school... Uhh... Akashicchi, then Murasakibaracchi. But, Akashicchi is all the way in Kyoto, and Murasakibaracchi is all the way up at Akita..."

"Well, I hope you have money, cause I know I don't!" Kise let his head drop, a pout in place.

"Y- Yeah..." He muttered after a second. He had some money saved up from his modeling, and he was going to spend it on a joyous trip with his sempai?

"Alright, let's go find Tetsuya," Hoshiyo said. Before she took off towards the direction of the gym, she stopped to look around, scanning the area. Scoffing, she shook her head, and hurried off.

Kise had agreed quietly, and followed after his out-of-it sempai, but at a slower pace.

OoOoO

Sorry if I made any mistakes with all the locations. If someone knows anything, please tell me! I tried to do my best with the research :P

Kuroko appears next chapter~! Which is obvious. lol

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
